To Love One Another
by The Cullen Ninja
Summary: Meet the Kaiba brothers: All older and slowly drifting apart. Mokuba with a girlfriend and a new rebel personality, Seto breaking down over work, and Noa trying to get a new body. Will the Kaiba family completely break down, or can they be a family again?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is the first write of any vast quantity I've done in a LONG while. Hopefully, this will become a common occurance. This story is dedicated to three of the KC in my life. The first is my lovely friend Katie whom told me to take this story and run with it. She had to read it paragraph by paragraph for awhile. (I love you Melvin!) The second is Kaiba Corp, an excellent setting for any fanfiction, haha. And the third (and the least) is my ex-boyfriend who broke my heart and gave me a reason to fangirl. You'll probably never see this, but know you're a jerk! And everyone is going to enjoy what you forced me to do, so it's ok!

If you happen to catch any grammatical errors, let me know. My bff who normally serves as beta reader is away for the holidays.

*clears thought* Now that that's over... Enjoy the story! And need I say it? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Haha.

* * *

The tapping of the keyboard was the only sound that could be heard echoing in the office of the world's youngest business tycoon. His lean fingers almost made a musical rhythm as they slid from key to key. He let out a slight cough as his right arm came up to block it. Stupid cold. There was no way he was going to let it stop him from working though. He had to get everything precise before his plan could proceed. This time, he wasn't going to fail.

"Seto, you really shouldn't be working if you're sick. It'll only keep you from getting better," his younger brother said, looking up at him over a textbook he was holding on his lap. He was only pretending to study the massive Economics book, however, as he watched the news on his older brother's office television.

"I'm fine Mokuba. Besides, you should really be studying instead of watching television. Your grades have all been going downhill recently," Seto Kaiba said, stopping what he was doing to stare at his younger brother. Almost every one of Mokuba's teachers had talked to him with some sort of concern about his younger sibling. All of Mokuba's grades had dropped substantially and some of his teachers were even complaining about Mokuba skipping class.

"It's fine Seto! Promise!" Mokuba said, looking down from the television to notice he had a new text message. He reached for his phone and flipped it open, excited to see its contents. He was greeted by a photo of him and a brown haired girl along with the flashing words _'New message!' _Mokuba had to admit he looked a lot different now than he had those many years ago when he and Seto had first came here to Domino. Instead of his long hair, he now had a shorter hair cut that resembled almost a messy black version of his brother's.

'_Hey darling. Meet you at the clock tower in an hour, k? : )'_, the message read, causing a smile to reach across the teenaged boy's face. He quickly typed a reply of _'Not soon enough'_, before looking back at his brother. He knew Seto wasn't happy with him, but Mokuba didn't see how to make it better. Studying his Economics certainly wasn't going to help very much.

"No, it's not fine. I have other things I need to be worrying about besides you passing high school. What's gotten into you?" Seto asked, staring at his brother. He had watched as his younger sibling had excited reached for the phone and answered a message. It had probably been his girlfriend, the cause of this whole mess in the first place. Mokuba had been doing phenomenal before her induction into his life.

"Nothing big brother. Everything's perfectly fine," Mokuba replied, going back to watching the television. Everything was perfectly fine in his opinion, anyway. He thought things had changed for the better for him. He had gone out and made some friends. He now had people he could relate to other than his brother. That was why he had cut his hair, a symbol of the boyhood he was now trying to escape. Sure, his grades had gone done, but that couldn't be helped.

"_In other news, Anna Clarence, an American duel monsters champion, arrived in Japan today. She will be making a guest appearance at the Japanese Duel Monster Championships before dueling in a few exhibition games in various cities around the country before returning home,"_ a male newscaster droned from behind a news desk as shots of a older teenaged American girl flashed across the screen. The news channel showed the teenager waving at some crowds and signing some autographs before showing some video footages of her dueling in the American Championships.

Seto Kaiba looked up at the television at the mention of duel monsters, but quickly went back to work. He hadn't played in a year or more and didn't intend on starting back anytime soon. He had given up card games indefinitely and decided to concentrate solely on his company and his current project at hand.

"_Of course there are a few things I'd like to do before returning to America!"_ the girl answered a newscaster on the television. _"I like to meet a few dueling heroes of mine. I'd absolutely love to meet Seto Kaiba. I've always enjoyed watching videos of his duels. I regret not getting into the game early enough to get a chance to face him myself,," _she said, smiling at the camera.

"_Sounds like you're a regular Kaiba fangirl,"_ a female newscaster said with a giggle.

"_Not really. I've just always admired his dueling style like anyone should really," _she replied, a sincere look on her face.

"Hey Seto. Looks like somebody's got himself a fan! And she's cute to top it all off! You should totally invite her to the mansion!" Mokuba said, smiling devilishly at his brother as a light bulb went off in his head. This would work wonderfully towards the plans he had already been trying to set into motion. Seto would thank him in the long run…. He hoped.

"Shut up Mokuba. I don't have time for such trivial things," Seto said, going back to typing intently on his computer. If a girl had had such drastic effects on his brother, he certainly didn't want one around him.

"If you say so Big Brother," Mokuba said, going back to watching the television. He had a plan all right, and he knew exactly how to put it into motion. Seto needed something to think about right now. He was completing stressing over his current project, and his health was suffering for it. Mokuba couldn't recall ever seeing his brother look this weak, even as a kid. Yes, Seto's project was important, but Mokuba didn't want to loose one brother to get another back.

"I'm going outside. I'll be back home tonight," Mokuba said, getting up off the couch and heading out the door. It wasn't quite time to meet up with his girlfriend, but he needed some time to his self to think anyway.

Seto watched as his brother left his office, typing while he looked on. He had no idea what had gotten into Mokuba, but he planned to find out. It probably had everything in the world to do with his younger brother's girlfriend, a venture Seto hadn't supported from the beginning. There again though, he had bigger things to worry about than some stupid girl his brother had decided to date.

"Don't be too rough on him Seto," a green-haired boy said, appearing on a large computer screen opposite Seto's desk. He looked to be no older than thirteen or fourteen, but he had an air of a much older boy about him. His face still had a boy-like innocence, but even so, it was apparent he had been through a lot.

"Can you blame me, Noa?" Seto said, glancing up at the talking computer screen before going back to the work in front of him. He saw no reason not to be tough on Mokuba right now. Mokuba had begun to neglect all of his duties; even his here at the Corporation, something Seto certainly wasn't going to stand for.

"Yes and no. He has his own reasons for doing these things, you know," Noa replied. He, of course, knew some of those reasons, but he wasn't about to tell his adopted brother that. Mokuba trusted him as someone to talk to, and he wasn't about to ruin that.

"If you say so," Seto said, let out a muffled cough from behind a suit sleeve.

"How are things coming along? Not to pressure you or anything…" Noa asked, quickly regretting it. He really didn't want to seem pushy, honest. Noa was just happy that his stepbrother would go through such lengths for him, especially after what he had put him through.

"Fine. I think I have all the preliminary work done. I should be able to begin constructing your new body soon," Seto said, not taking his eyes off the computer in front of him.

He wasn't going to lie; he had put much more research into his current project than he thought he was going to have to. Basically, he was building his stepbrother a robotic body in which he could function like a normal person. This concept may have seemed somewhat simple at first, but it was much more complex than any of the Kaibas could have guessed. Not only did he have to find a material that would hold up to an everyday life style, he also had to work out all sorts of technological kinks. Seto had to make sure Noa's new computer body wasn't susceptible to computer viruses or likely to crash without warning. He also had to make sure this robotic form would also have a long battery life. Unlike most people attempting to build a cybertronic entity, Seto had more to loose than hours worth of work and a few computer programs.

"Thanks for everything Seto. You and Mokuba are really too kind to me," Noa said earnestly. He was really extremely thankful to his adopted brothers. He didn't know what more he could do for them in his current state though. He was presently solving all of Seto's computer problems at Kaiba Corp and also running their computerized house from the inside. He and Mokuba had been joking for weeks that he was their "Jarvis" just like Tony Stark.

Seto didn't respond. He wasn't one for thanking. It wasn't like he knew how to reply anyway.

"I'll let you go back to work now. I need to go make sure that computer file was put where it was supposed to be anyway," Noa said. He knew Seto wasn't much for being thanked, but he felt he had to do. He had to let him now how he felt and now he needed to give his brother space. He quietly left the screen in Seto's office and went about his business.

As soon as Seto was sure Noa was no longer watching, he spun his chair around to face the giant glass window behind his desk. He incoherently stared at his reflection in the sparkling clean glass, not quite aware of what he was looking at. He saw the tailored white suit, the light blue shirt, and the dark blue tie. He saw his sleek and neat brown hair and his medium blue eyes.

There was more there that he didn't see, however. Seto didn't see how his face had thinned and his eyes had gotten darker. He didn't notice how he looked thinner than he had in years. He didn't know how all his work had finally caught up with him in the past few months. Seto didn't perceive any of this. He just discerned that he was there, and that was all.

As he watched the people below going about their everyday business, he thought nothing of it. He was too mentally taxed to process anything that was really going on. Seto had caught himself just going through the motions and not really caring. The sad thing was, he had no idea what to do about it. He felt he was loosing Mokuba, but he had no clue what to do about that either.

Then the thought crossed his mind that maybe he needed a break. Seto Kaiba? A break? Seto Kaiba, the smartest and youngest business tycoon in history, need a break? What was he saying? He had never taken a break once since he had taken control of the company years ago. Even when he had been participating in duel monster tournaments, he had still been working. The only time he had really taken any sort of vacation was the forced one he had taken after Yugi had defeated him the first time and it wasn't like that had been of his free will.

Seto Kaiba wasn't making any promises, but he would consider giving himself some sort of vacation.

* * *

And there's chapter one! All set up, I know, but it's coming. Promise! Please reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay everybody! I've been writing out of order so most of three is done already! It should be up quicker! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I thought you'd never get here," Mokuba said smiling at the girl in front of him. Not that his time sitting had been wasted any, though. He had finally gotten his plan for Seto all worked out in his head. Nothing was going to stop him now!

"Sorry! I told you an hour for a reason! My parents had important guests over!" she replied, embracing Mokuba tightly.

"Haha. I know and it's okay. I needed some time alone to think anyway," he said, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"So what are we going to do today?" the girl asked, looking up at Mokuba but not letting go of him.

"Well, there's a duel monsters exhibition game I wanted to go to. I've actually already got us tickets if you want to go," Mokuba said, looking down at his girlfriend with a smile. This was all part of his master plan, but if Katie didn't want to go, he wasn't going to make her. He also had a backup plan if something failed, so everything would be okay.

"Of course I'd like to go! Is your brother going too?" she asked. Katie had only been around Seto a little bit, but she already had an opinion of him. She thought he was the biggest jerk on the face of the planet. No matter how much she tried to be nice to him, he still hated her for some unknown reason.

"No. And actually, Seto has no idea I'm going at all. He'd probably disapprove of it anyway," Mokuba said, finally taking his eyes off of Katie and staring into the distance. His brother had disapproved of a lot of things he had done recently, but he wanted that to change. He wanted him and Seto to be close again like they had been when they were younger, but right now he couldn't see how that was possible. Right now, they were just too different….

"Aw, don't worry about him," Katie said, squeezing Mokuba tighter. She really wished her boyfriend would stop worrying so much about his brother. She knew they were close and everything, but Mokuba needed to let Seto Kaiba figure out some things for himself.

"You're right. Things are going to get better with him. I'm going to make sure of it. Then things can be better for us," Mokuba said, looking back at Katie with a smile before kissing her for a second time.

"Where exactly is this match we're going to anyway?" Katie asked, finally letting go of Mokuba.

"My brother's KaibaDome. Where else?" Mokuba said with a laugh. Now that they were separate, he could finally get a good look at the girl in front of him. As usual, his girlfriend was dressed to the nines in the latest fashions from around the world. Living on an embassy with her two parents, both of which were ambassadors from Britain, Katie was exposed to all sorts of styles on a daily basis. Today, it appeared as if she was dressing in an American style with a short red tunic style dress, black leggings, and black fur boots. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a half ponytail held back with a big black bow. She was beautiful and absolutely perfect in Mokuba's opinion.

"Haha. So getting tickets wasn't that big of a deal, huh?" Katie said teasingly.

"Yes, well, we can't ALL sit in the exclusive box seats," Mokuba replied with a smile. He and his brother had their own private box. It was their arena, after all. Of course, Mokuba couldn't recall the last time his brother had actually gone to anything at his stadium. Mokuba had gone to a few things by himself, but it just wasn't the same without someone to talk to.

"Yeah, okay, if you say so," Katie said with a smile.

"Let get going," Mokuba said, taking her hand as they began on their way.

'_This is going to be interesting...' _an older teenaged girl thought to herself as she looked in the mirror in front of her. She had never dueled in a place of this magnitude, much less the stadium of her dueling hero, Seto Kaiba. This arena was huge! She had never been anywhere quite like this in America. Seto Kaiba had definitely pulled out all the stops when building his duel dome. Of course, dueling wasn't the only thing that happened at the massive complex, but it was the card games it was most renowned for.

'_I only hope I don't lose! That would be horrible! Especially since he might be watching…'_ she thought, still staring in the mirror absent-mindedly. She had hopes that Seto Kaiba would watch her duel, although everyone here had already told her it was highly unlikely.

"Anna! Get ready! You're needed by tech in five," a voice said as they knocked on her dressing room door, shoving her out of her little world.

"Right! Sorry!" she called back, pushing back the chair she was sitting in. She began to pick up the cards she had in front of her and stacking them in a neat pile. Anna always arranged her deck out in front of her and studied them before every duel. That way, she knew she would never forget the abilities of any of her cards in a tough spot, not that she was likely to do that anyway.

Anna turned around and looked herself in the full-length mirror before her. It was quite obvious that appearances were important to her idol since mirrors lined the dressing room around her. It was as if he wanted anyone there to notice any and all of his or her flaws. She ran her fingers through her long dirty blond hair and sighed. No wonder everyone thought he was full of himself. With all these mirrors about it was hard not to imagine he had a rather large ego. Until Anna met the dueling legend himself, she would never believe anything anyone said about him, even if it did look like it was true.

Anna spun around once in the mirror to check her appearance before smoothing out a small wrinkle in her dress. It came close to her knees and was a black and chocolate brown color that perfect complimented her tan complexion. It was mostly brown but its bottom ruffles and thick belt were brown. Underneath it she wore black leggings incase of an accident while she was dueling. Anna was kind of clumsy and she would be the first to admit it.

Finally content with her appearance, picked up her duel disk, Anna turned towards the door and headed out into the hall. She had a duel to win.

"This is great Mokuba! And Anna is such a good duelist!" Katie said, leaning over the balcony in front of her. They had to have the best seats in the house and there was no one around to bother them. They had spent the afternoon basically alone while they watched the smaller duels leading up to the one with Anna. None of the other duelists had been worth much, but she was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

"She's the best there is competing right now, that's for sure," Mokuba said, smiling at the thought. Her and Seto really did have a bunch in common. For starters, they were both duel monsters champions with dragon-based decks. The most important fact here, however, was that they were both single. If things work out as planned though, all that would soon change…

"Uh-huh! You can definitely say that again! I'd love to see her duel your brother," Katie said, turning around to face Mokuba. She remembered watching the older Kaiba duel on television and even still watched some footage of him online. She was a bigger duel monsters fan than she'd like to let on to anyone but Mokuba.

"You and me both…" Mokuba said, intent on the action in front of him. The duelist they had chosen to go up against Anna was certainly nowhere near on her level. It was obvious to Mokuba that she was holding back to make the duel more interesting. The duel was almost over, but Mokuba knew the most exciting part was yet to come. Anna was clearly biding her time before she could summon her most powerful and popular monster. He had seen his older brother pull the same thing before in order to summon his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Anna drew a new card and a smile washed across her face. This duel was most definitely in the bag.

"Your fate was sealed when I drew that last card," Anna said, her voice echoing through the stadium sound system. The stands erupted into cheers as her opponent got a horrified look on his face. It was quite obvious what had happened. She had drawn her trump card, the one everyone had been waiting on.

"I sacrifice the Fairy Dragon and the Dweller in the Depths to summon Silver Rose Dragon!" Anna said, a look of victory on her face. This was the card she was known for, just as Seto was known for his Blue Eyes.

"It can't be," her opponent muttered, staring at the dragon in front of him. No one she had ever played it against had defeated her. It had 2800 attack points, only two hundred below Seto's infamous Blue Eyes White Dragon.

The dragon appeared, a growl escaping its impressive mouth. It uncurled itself, sending silver rose petals flying all throughout the stadium. It had looked like a rose in its previous form, but now it looked like the impressive monster it truly was.

The crowd was still going wild, but Anna was ready to make her final move.

"I activate my Stop Defense spell card to switch your Celtic Guardian from defense to attack mode!" Anna said, her voice booming over the excited crowd.

"Mokuba, I almost can't handle all this excitement!" Katie said, almost squealing in ecstasy.

"The real excitement hasn't started yet. We're going to meet her after the duel," Mokuba said.

"Really?" Katie said, practically gasping in excitement.

"You're the greatest Mokuba," Katie said, turning to kiss him on the cheek before returning her attention to the duel.

"Now! Silver Rose Dragon! Destroy his Celtic Guardian and the rest of his life points!" Anna announced. The dragon before her opened its mouth and roared as silver tornados began to form and swirl with rose petals mixed in. It roared again and the tornadoes flew towards Celtic Guardian, sending him flying before disappearing in a burst of pixels.

The crowd got even louder, as if they weren't deafening already. Cheers of victory were heard all through out the stadium. Anna's opponent continued to stare in awe at the monster in front of her.

"Thanks everyone!" Anna said, waving with a smile on her face as her duel disk changed to the waiting position. The Silver Rose Dragon roared one more time before turning his head to face Anna. The dragon bent its neck and made a soft affectionate growl at Anna.

"Good job boy," Anna said, reaching out to pat his head, but the dragon flickered and disappeared before she could reach it. She sighed and the smile disappeared from her face.

"Is she okay?" Katie asked, turning to look at Mokuba. Anna looked like she was genuinely about to cry, a feeling that made no sense since she had just won her duel.

"I'm not sure," Mokuba said, but by that time, the smile had returned to her face.

Anna waved as she walked through the coliseum doors, smiling at her fans. She had won her first duel in Japan! This day certainly wasn't one to forget.

"Come on. Lets go see Anna," Mokuba said, grabbing Katie's hand and starting for the backdoor of the box.

Anna sat down in her dressing room chair, arranging her cards in front of her as her duel disk laid off to the side. Just as she had studied all her cards before her match, afterwards she always reflected upon her strategy to find ways she could have had an even better performance.

"Come in," Anna said as she heard knocking on her dressing room door.

"You have a guest. I'll send him right in," said a member of the Kaiba Dome's security as she stuck her head in the small opening she had created.

"Who is it?" Anna asked, thinking it odd that the woman didn't even ask if she wanted to see the visitor.

"The younger Mr. Kaiba and his girlfriend. They'll be in to see you in just a few minutes," she announced before closing the door.

Anna could only stare at the door in befuddlement. Why would Mokuba Kaiba want to see her? She couldn't help but be excited, but she still wasn't sure why he would seek her out. Maybe she would get to meet one of her dueling heroes before she left Japan, just like she wanted.

She looked in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair a little bit, not wanting to look the least little bit sloppy for this meeting. This could be the difference between meeting Seto Kaiba and not.

Not a minute later, she heard more knocking and her stomach began to turn flips. Even her duel hadn't made her this nervous!

"Come in," she said, smiling as her guests opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Mokuba Kaiba and this is my girlfriend Katie Connery," the teenaged boy in front of her said, immediately introducing himself and extending his hand to her.

"Well I'm Anna Lawrence, but I guess you know that already," Anna said, laughing as she shook Mokuba's hand.

"I would just like to say you are an awesome duelist! And I've wanted to meet you for a really long time!" Katie said, not able to hold it any more.

"Thank you," Anna said, almost laughing at the girl. She didn't think she was that great of a duelist to have such a loyal fan. She only played with her heart and her soul. Anna knew she had all sorts of titles under her belts, but titles were nothing in the eyes of a true opponent.

"Anna, I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight," Mokuba said out of the blue, catching both girls off guard.

"Well, um, not really?" Anna responded, not quite sure what to think or say. His girlfriend seems to echo this with a look of befuddlement on her face.

"Good. Well, you should come eat dinner at our mansion. Seto will be glad to have you as our guest," Mokuba said, smiling at Anna.

"Well, umm, I'm not quite sure what to say," Anna stumbled. Was she just invited to eat with Seto Kaiba at his mansion? Had those words just came out of this boy's lips?

"Say yes. Our driver will be at your hotel at six thirty to pick you up. Come on Katie, let's go. We'll see Anna more tonight," Mokuba said, heading out the door.

"Dress nice," he added, before closing the door behind him.

'_Well… That certainly was interesting' _Anna thought as the events of the last few minutes played through her head. That had undoubtedly been a random but welcomed surprise. She guessed for now the only thing to do was to get ready to go dine with the Kaibas…

* * *

Please reveiw! I love hearing from you! : )


End file.
